


NaruSasu: Vampire Love Story

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demons, Fox Demons, M/M, Mpreg, Much More - Freeform, Other, Vampires, Yaoi, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Story About Sasuke getting a mate. Itachi kick him out of the house. Naruto is a Vampire/demon...Sasuke is a Vampire. What's going to happen in this story. (Yes I know worst Summary ever! not good at them at all!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is a old one I did, it still on going. I wrote this sometime in 2010 I think.

**Warnings: Mpreg,Yoai,NaruSasuNaru,Heat & Much More.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

**Some Changes On: 5/22/2017**

* * *

**NaruSasu Vampire Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

* * *

It was very dark out side...the wind was blowing the trees back and forth ..the youngest Uchiha got kick out of his house..he was very piss off at Itachi..about telling him go find a mate..

=Flash back=

"Sasuke!" Yelled Itachi.

"What!" I Said as I was going down the stairs.

"Did you find a mate yet?" Ask his older Bro.

I look at him and I put my head down "No...not yet.." I Said as I looked to the floor.

" _UCHIHA SASUKE! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR TWIN SISTER!?_ " He Said as he yelled at me.

" WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS YELLING AT ME! ABOUT THIS!" said as I yelled at him and looking at him in the eyes, with my sharingan spin in my I said " I HAVE NOT FOUND ANYONE SPECIAL TO ME YET!"

"YOU... _ **YOU HAVE NOT YET!, THATS IT I'M KICKING YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND YOU ARE GOING TO FIND A MATE..COME BACK TO ME WHEN YOU HAVE A BOYFREIND OR COME BACK WHEN YOU ARE KNOCK UP FOR ALL I CARE! OR DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!**_ " Itachi then turn around went to the door opened it and then he went to me pick me up and throw me out the door then _**SLAM!**_ as he shut the door.

'How did Itachi know I was gay?...Wait a min don't tell me he read my Diary!' then my eyes grown wide as I thought that.

=end of flash back=

I walk into the dark forest and try to find a place to stay for the night and than I hurd _**Crash!**_ as I saw one of the big tree fell down.

'What the hell was that!' I thought as I run to where the tree fell down.

**Naruto's POV**

A Big wave came at me. My eyes went wide. 'Crap' I thought as I try to doge it..but failed."AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I scream as the water cover I heard "Hey! Are you ok!?" Yelled the Revan hair Boy. I spit out water and I try to get up but I failed fell back down into the water. "Well Well do you give up little fox..?" Said the blue fish daemon.

I look up at him and I said "No I will not give up to you Kisame!" then I jump up onto my feet. "Well then shall we continue. our fight Foxy?" Said Kisame as he got ready to fight me again. "Why are you calling me 'foxy'?" I said with fire in my eyes. "haha…why you ask? Do you want to know?" I nodded at him."Its because you are one" he said and then laugh about it. Then I saw him not watching as I attack him. "AAAhhh! You Baka fox you are going to pay! He said as he yelled at me. My eyes went wide ' I'm so tired…' I thought then I pass out.

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw The blond hair boy pass out.' What should I do?' I thought.I went to a near by tree and trying to think what should I do."Hahahaha no final words foxy?" Kisame said as he laugh again,then he said"I guess not.." He was about to attack him then he saw a flash of lighting speed came out of no where and attack him. I kick him up in the air, hit him to a near by tree. Then I use Frie Ball Jutsu on him and I burn him to death. Then I took the yellow hair boy to some where safe..

**Normal POV**

The black hair boy sat the blond hair boy on to the ground. Then Sasuke sat down next to him and wait for him to wake up..

**Naruto POV**

"Ah…" I said as I started to wake up.

"Hey are you ok?" Asked the raven hair boy. I sat up a little and turn my head toward him."Yea I fine.." I said.

"Ok, so what's your name? I'm Sasuke and yours?" Said Sasuke as he look into my blue eyes. I look at him."I'm Naruto nice to meet you Sasuke." I said as I smile at him." Nice to meet you too Naruto" He said as he blush a little.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

**I saw some more spelling Errors again. Plus I name this chapter ^^**


	2. Ch 2: The Past Of Mating

**Hey guys I hope your going to this next chapter because work very hard on it. = )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

**Warnings: theirs NaruSasu,Yaoi and Mpreg**

**Some Changes on: 5/22/2017**

**Now lets started XD**

* * *

**NaruSasu Vamprie Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

**The Past Of Mating**

* * *

**Naruto's POV (still XD)**

I looked at Sasuke "Why are you Blushing Sasuke?" I asked 's eyes went wide "N-nothing..Ok..." he said as he stutter and he turn his head away from me.

"Oh ok" I said then I went to the other side of him and I looked at him and see he was still blushing then I said "Then why are you still blushing Sasuke?..mmm?" I looked at him.

**Sasuke's POV**

My face turn very very red as a tomato.'Crap...why am I blushing so much?'I thought. "Well Sasuke?" said the blue eye boy.I look at him and I said" I'm fine..." Then my throat started to burn."Ah!" I scream as I grub my throat."Sasuke! are you ok!?" Said the worriedly blond as he looked at me."Ah...ah no I'm not..ah" I said while I was still holding my throat.

"Sasuke!" Said Naruto with worried-ness in his voice." Naruto...I need...ah...blood.." I said while I looked at Naruto blue eyes."Oh...why?" asked Naru.

I look at Naruto " Baka! I'm a Vam- ah! vampire..."I said to him while I was holding my throat as it was still burning." Oh you can have some of my blood if you want. "he said to me very kindly."T-thanks..." I said.

**Nomal POV.**

Naruto put his arm out to Sasuke so he could feed off him. Then Sasuke sticks his fangs into Naruto's arm to drink his blood..

**Naruto's POV**

"Ah…." I moan as Sasuke was sucking my blood. He still sucking my blood and he look up at me and he release his fangs from my arm and said " Thanks.." he said as he blush at me. "Why are blushing Sasuke?" I asked while I looking at him. "umm….I I.." he said while he looked away from me. 'Why is Sasuke blushing at me?' I thought as I put my hand on the back of my head then I said "Sasuke please tell me.." The dark hair boy was looking at me and replied " Ok but please don't laugh at me.."

" Ok I won't I promise…" I said while looking at him. "Ok I..I think I'm falling in love with you…" Sasuke said as he turn he head away from me and then said" I understand if you don't feel the same way.." then he stand up and walk over to a different tree and lean against it. 'H….he loves me….but why?' he thought while his eyes went wide. " Why do you love me?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said "I don't know, but somehow I fell in love with you…" He said with his eyes close and was still blushing. "oh…" I said while blushing a little and then I thought 'Maybe I love him to..'

**Sasuke's POV**

'Why do I love him?'I thought with my eyes still close. And then I remember what my big bro said to me.'Oh remember what Itachi said to me' he thought and was about to fall asleep standing up.

=Flash Back=

"Itachi can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

" How do you know when you found your mate?" I asked him.

" Well you will know because 1 you will be blushing a lot around this parson, 2 You will not keep your eyes off this person and 3 your stomach will hurt like hell, so you well be going into heat..so yea then you well know" He said to me.

I looked at and said" That last part sounds painful"

"Well that's how vampire find their mates" My bro said to me.

=End Of Flash Back=

I open my eyes and thought' ok 1 I'm blushing a lot around Naruto...' I looked over to Naruto to see what's he was doing. Then the bonde looked to Sasu 'Why is he looking at me?' thought Naru.

'Why do I keep looking at him..?' I thought and then I thought again ' Oh great I can stop looking at him thats number 2..' My eyes go wide. Then I feel pain in my stomach. "Gah!" I scream and put both of my hands to my stomach.

'ah...Oh my god this hurts like hell!..so that's means Naruto is my mate' I thought and then I scream again.

**Naruto's POV**

I herd Sasuke screaming and then I looked over to him.

"Sasuke! are you all right!" I yelled with worried in my voice. "N..no AHHH!" Sasuke said as he screamed with both on his hands still on his stomach and bend down a little."Than what wrong?" I said and ran to the tree where he was at. "My stomach hurts…" he said before he screamed again. I want over to him and hugged him while was still screaming."N..naruto..ah! why are you hugging me? Ahhhh!" Sasuke said as was trying not to screamed to loud. "Because I don't like seeing you in pain" I said to him while I was stilling hugging him. 'Why did I say that? And why is my heart betting so fast, Do I really love him…' I thought.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked at him and I said" Why?..ah!" then was I was screaming in pain again. "Because…I Lov…Love you that's why.." he said as he stuttering a little and blushing at me.

"You do?" I asked and I screamed again because of the pain I was in right now. "Yea I do Sasu" he said. "Then kiss me,Naruto" I said looking at him. "Ok" he said. Then he lean toward me and kissed me and I moan it fell so good and then I broke the kiss and I screamed very loud.

"Sasuke what's wrong?!" Said the worried blond. "Naruto I'm in heat…" I said as I holding my stomach with both of my hand like I was hugging it. I wanted the pain to go away and now I was sweating like crazy. "What!" He said with his eyes went wide.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

**I just did more updating on this chapter like miss spelling and so on. Plus name the chapter.**


	3. Ch 3: Mating Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am ssssssssssssso sorry I have not updated this O.o
> 
> I have been busy with school at the time and I forgot about it and I have not figured out a plot for this at all because it was my first fanfic I wanted to write. If you guys give ideas on a plot for this it will really help me (PM me or leave a review).

**Hey guys ^^**

**I wanted to thank all of my Reviewers and the comments and thanks for reading this story :)**

**theirs a lot more chapters to go XD**

**anyways lets start this chapter now! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

**Warnings: NaruSasu,Yaoi and Mpreg...**

**Changes on 5/22/2017**

* * *

**NaruSasu Vampire Love Story**

**Chapter 3**

**Mating Time**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Your…What!" I asked with my eyes wide."I'm…ah! in heat…" He replied to me with his hands on his stomach and he was sweating like crazy as well.

My eyes were still wide and I said " But how is that even possible?!" I said.

"Naruto…ah..it ..when..AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke try to say to me but fail because he was in so much pain.

"Sasuke…its ok I'm here and what were you going to say?" I said while trying to comfort him. He breathed in and out, and said" Well let…just say I found my mate that's why..Ah! Oh..god this hurts.." then he screams very loud again.

My eyes grow widen "What I'm your…m..mate" I said while I was stutter a little and looking at him. He nodded at me.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I said to him. "ah..ah..well you have to have sex with me it's ha! The only way it will stop AHHHh!" he said while he was in pain.

**Sasuke's POV**

"AHHHH!" I screamed again and sweat dropping off my face like crazy now."Sasuke are you sure?" Asked the blonde. "Yes..." I said. "We can't here." Reply the blond.

"Then where Ah!" I said while I scream again and then I thought ' Oh god I can't take this pain much longer.'

**Normal POV**

The blonde was thinking and Sasuke was still screaming in pain..

"Naruto!" screamed Sasuke.

"..." still thinking.

"Ah! Naruto!" screamed Sasu with both hands on his stomach.

"..." Still thinking.  
" **AAAAHHHHHHH! NARUTO!** " Screamed Sasuke again with both of his hands on his stomach still.

"I know" Said Naruto. He pick up Sasuke and run to his house.

=At Naruto's House=

Naruto kick down the door to his house in and rushes to his room and puts his mate on his bed.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh it hurts!" Screamed Sasu. While he holds his stomach.

"Shh...I know it does Sasuke." He Said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!... _ **THEN DO SOMETHING!**_ _!_ " Screamed Sasuke.

"ummm ummm" Said Naruto who was pulling his hair out.

" _AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Its hurts!"_

Screamed Sasuke and as put his head up,gripping the sheets tightly and closes his eyes.

A Big bump under his pants was growing big and hard by the second.

The blonde saw that and his eyes grow big. He got on the bed where his mate was in pain. Naruto puts his hands on his dark lover's pants.

"Ahhhh...ahhhh..." Sasu moaned to his touch.

Naruto is still rubbing his bump under his pants.

"Ahhh...ahhhhh...that's...ahhhh...feels...ahhhhhh...g-g...ahhh...good..ahh...More..." Moan Sasuke. Then Sasuke got up kisses Naru on the lips and rips his mate pants off. Naruto was surprised that he did that. Sasuke is panting

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto who was wondering. "Ahhhh mmmm f-f-f-f-fuck! me! Ahhh" moans out Sasuke as he was feeling his heat more and more and he was so horny.

Naruto nods and he pulled down Sasuke's pants and underwear and

then takes his mouth and place on Sasuke's hard dick and starts sucking on it. Sasuke feels pleasure running through his 18 year old body and he throws his head back cries out " _ **Oh fuck!**_ "

Naruto keeps sucking his dick while Sasuke was moaning in pleasure and after a few mins, he pull the blonde's head away from it and then he rips Naruto's underwear off and takes his dick sucks on it.

Naruto blushes and moans out loudly.

Sasuke then stops and pushes the fox back onto the bed and then he got on top of him and he puts the fox demon's dick in and he moans loudly as he closes his eyes.

Naruto moans as he blushes he and also watches the Vampire and then he starts riding his dick up and down fast and hard.

"Ahhhh oh ffffffffffffuck yessssssss AH!" moans out Sasuke.

"Mmmm your so tight Sasuke" moans out Naruto as he now helps Sasuke up and down on his hard dick. Sasuke throws his head back and closes his eyes; he blushes as well and then he feels Naruto's dick go deeper inside him and he moans out in pleasure. " _ **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh god!**_ " moans out and all of sudden he cums and the white liquid goes right into Naruto's face then he bits his neck.

The fox demon closes his eyes as it hits his face and then moans loudly, cums into Sasuke deeply inside him. " _Sasuke!_ " then he bits Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moans as he feels his cum inside him and then lays his head on Naruto's chest and passes out on it.

Naruto wipes his face on the blanket and then looks at his now mate.

'I'm glad he is out of heat and this was pretty fun, mmmmm maybe I should get some rest and I am still inside him. I just going to keep like that from now' and with that thought and lay down and closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

**I fix some miss spelling and name chapter.**

**~ MidnightFrostLover**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, MidnightFrostLover/NaruSasuLover16 here. I know you guys are waiting for the next update and it will be here soon. I am writing the next chapter of **Vampire Love Story** now! I am so sorry that I haven't up dating this and I have been spending more time on editing on older stories. I still have a long ways to go on that. PLUS I have be writing new fresh ones like **"I'm Love With A Criminal"** That one been completed I haven't put up all chapters yet but I will be soon it has 37 chapters altogether.

Thanks so much on the reviews on this fanfic :) I know someone in the reviews didn't like the other stories that review on this fanfic and one of my ocs.

Yes I have notice it and Yes I haven't forgot about this story. I am sorry that you feel that Sasudie was always in the spotlight, that wasn't meant to happen. I know put a lot of NaruSasu/SasuNaru in story plot as well. But back then my writing skill wasn't the best and my friend was helping writing most stories on here. Now That I have got a little bit more better of my writing/spelling this won't happen that much, I/we need to find a balance between OC/Naruto Characters.

Plus some of the fanfics It me and mine friend writing together. Sometime my friend doesn't put in a lot of detail and I have no idea what's going on and I have to add detail and ask her if this is ok. This when we are role playing. I know she is trying her best, but it falls onto shoulders of the editor. I am not pointed fingers at her at all. It a bit of both of us. I am just getting better at detail and she is to but she needs add more too that help me build up on it. We are both working on that. So that why I am editing out older stories and added more Detail and fix confusion to the story as well.

So I hope I answer your question to why there more chapters then this one on here, it because two people are working on some of the others ones together. I need to figure out a thing for updating on here/editing in between, Plus I am updating my youtube channel once a week. So Yea I am editing out the ones that has the lowest chapters So I am editing out "Under The Sea" and I am writing this chapter of this story now. So I am going go to finish writing the 4th chapter of this.

I have done enough time writing this Author's note so I need to get back to work on this Chapter.

~MidnightFrostLover/NaruSasuLover16

**-Stories We are working on together-**

*Sasudie's Lover

*Being A Family

*Follow Your Dreams

*NejiSasu Love Story

*NaruSasu Story In Why Is Life So Hard

*Blood Ties

*Always Follow Your Dreams

*Dead & Alive

*Fangs,Claws & Love

*Forbidden Love

*NaruSasu The Change

*NejiSasu In - Changes And Love

*Sasudie's Dream

*SasuSui- A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family

*Under the Sea

*NaruSasu Story In Life is Hard But Good Changes Can Happen (season 2 to Why is life so hard)-not up yet-

*Finding Love (Kid Icarus ) -not up yet-

*I'm In Love With A Criminal

**-The Stories I am working on-**

*Apart

*Broken Hearts

*Hope & Dreams

*Missing

*NaruSasu Love And Forgiveness

*NaruSasu Vampire Love Story

*SasuSaku Do Dreams Come True

*The Prince & His Mate

*The Unknow Uzuchiha

*My Angel Lover (Not up yet)

*Dreams Do Come True (AtemXYugi) -not up yet-

*A Secret & A Blessing (LinkXDark Link) -Not up yet-

*I'm Always There (Rise of the guardians)

*First Christmas As a Spirit


End file.
